La chica Slytherin
by AnnaPotterLestrange
Summary: <html><head></head>Harry cursa su 5to año y hay una nueva alumna...quien es ella?...algo inquieta a harry...y piensa..una mortifaga en Hogwarts/ como Dumbledore lo permite?</html>
1. La llegada a Hogwarts

1.- La nueva Slytherin

Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en su vagón del tren de Hogwarts.

Harry miraba por la ventana ¿Quién era esa chica que esta en el vagón de a lado con los de Slytherin? Jamás la había visto ni escuchado sobre ella eso era seguro, pero entonces ¿de donde había salido? toda clase de preguntas sobre aquella misteriosa chica acaparaban la atención de Harry que no se daba cuenta de la disputa que tenían sus amigos.

-Ya, te digo que no!-decía Hermione con tono molesto

-quita ese horrible gato de mi Hermione!-le contesto Ron que estaba igual de colorado que su cabello- Me ensucia la tunica.!

-Pues no es su culpa, tu para que te sientas ahí?-reprendió Hermione

-Ya dejen de pelear!..Ron por Merlín quítate de allí..-dijo Harry ya molesto por sus gritos.

Ron abrió la boca para replicar pero la cerró y se movió de lugar murmurando algo como 'maldito gato'. Estaban cursando el 6to curso y estaban a punto de llegar a Hogwarts. Ya estaban cerca del pueblo Hogsmeade cuando la puerta del vagón de a lado se abrió y salio la chica que le llamaba tanto la atención a Harry, era muy blanca tenia el cabello dorado y unos ojos grandes y verdes y tenia finas facciones, muy guapa a decir verdad Llevaba la tunica de Hogwarts con una bufanda verde con plateado, voltio y miro a Harry que sintió picazón en la cabeza, ella movio la cabeza y sonrío a Hermione que le devolvió una sonrisa, Harry voltio hacia sus amigos y vio la cara de Ron embobado con la Slytherin, y la cara de Hermione que ya se le había desvanecido la sonrisa, voltio bruscamente y la chica Slytherin había desaparecido.

-quien es ella?-dijo Harry a Hermione

-se llama Arabella Carrow es sobrina de Alecto y Amycus Carrow, mortifagos según dicen- dijo Hermione con tono sombrío de quien esta en un funeral.

-Ella…-empezó Harry ahora preocupado-…es mortifaga?- termino con un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo ella podría ser mortifaga? ¿Cómo permitían los profesores y Dumbledore que ella estudiara en Hogwarts sabiendo como están los tiempos ahora? A lo mejor ellos no sabían pero entonces ¿Cómo lo sabia Hermione?

-No, creo que no, ella al contrario de los mortifagos es muy amable, hasta conmigo que soy hija de muggles, así que esa idea esta descartada- convino Hermione

-como sabes todo eso sobre ella?- pregunto Ron ahora impresionado de toda la información de Hermione y dispuesto a sacar toda información posible de la chica de esos majestuosos ojos verdes, era mas que obvio que Ronald Weasley estaba totalmente impresionado con la nueva Slytherin.

-bueno, he platicado con ella- empezó Hermione hablando seria, Harry supuso que eso era lo único que podrían sacarle a su mejor amiga cuando cambio su tono a uno impresionado- valla Ronald pareciera que estas enamorado!-termino Hermione

Ron se quedo tieso en su lugar, y Hermione dibujo una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, Harry se río con ganas, y los demás lo imitaron, Habría tiempo de sobra para buscar a la chica Slytherin, preguntarle quien era y satisfacer toda esa curiosidad que ha Harry lo embriagaba hasta hace unos momentos.

Estaban todos reunidos en el Gran comedor, se estaba celebrando la Ceremonia de selección.

Dependiendo a la casa que mandaran a los niños de primer año, su casa explotaba en gritos y aplausos, el Gran comedor estaba decorado con grandes estandartes: un león sobre la mesa de Gryffindor, Un tejon sobre la mesa de Hufflepoff, Un águila sobre la mesa de Revenclaw, Y por ultimo una serpiente sobre la mesa de Slytherin.

Como de costumbre apareció la comida y todos empezaron a comer, Harry voltio la cabeza a la mesa de los profesores y diviso a la profesora Mcgonagall, al Profesor Flitwick, a Hagrid quien le dedico una enorme sonrisa, a la profesora Sprout, la profesora Trewalney quien lucia exactamente igual con sus grandes gafas que hacia que sus ojos se vieran mucho mas grandes y sus excéntricas ropas, también diviso al profesor que menos le agradaba en Hogwarts Snape quien siempre buscaba pretextos para quitarle puntos a los alumnos de todas las casa que no fuera de slytherin, Snape también estaba igual su cabello negro grasoso que le caía por ambos lados de la cara como dos cortinas, sus ojos negros, su piel cetrina, la nariz ganchuda y su cara neutra.

Por ultimo miro al profesor Dumbledore que le guiño un ojo, llevaba puesta una tunica plateada y su clásico sombrero puntiagudo. Todos los maestros estaban comiendo, Harry por ultimo volteo la mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin miro a Draco Malfoy que estaba sentado en medio de Crabbe y Goyle a lado de ellos estaba Pansy Parkinson, Zabini, y al final de la larga mesa platicando junto a otras Slytherins estaba Arabella riendo de algunas de las cosas que decian sus amigas, a Harry le satisfació que no se juntara con el grupo de Malfoy que ahora estaba molestando a Theodore Nott, pues eso decía que ella no era como Draco, Crabbe, Goyle o Pansy. Arabella voltio y miro a Harry y le guiño un ojo, de pronto Harry sintió que se sonrojaba, como sentía picazón en el estomago y en la cabeza.

Cuando termino la cena Dumbledore se levanto a dar el discurso que hacia después de cada ceremonia de selección.

-debo darles la bienvenida a todos los alumnos de primer año, sean bienvenidos a este que ahora es su colegio, y a los que no son nuevos bienvenidos de nuevo, también vamos a darle la bienvenida a un nuevo profesor de pociones llamado Horace Slughorn que ocupara el puesto de profesor Snape que ahora impartirá la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras- cuando dijo eso todos los de Slytherin saltaron y gritaron para victorear al jefe de su casa, y los de Gryffindor, Revenclaw y Hufflepoff se quedaron callados en desacuerdo.- También….-empezó Dumbledore después de que terminaron los gritos-…debemos darle la bienvenida a una nueva compañera Arabella Carrow ella estará en la casa de Slytherin- mas gritos- viene de intercambio de el colegio de magia de Beuxbatons así que denle la bienvenida mas calorosa y amorosa como les sea posible, y no me queda nada mas que decirles que cuidado, mucho cuidado porque son tiempos oscuros eso es innegable, tengan cuidado confíen en amigos solo en los verdaderos y tengan los ojos fijos en su alrededor…ahora vallan a dormir que mañana les espera una largo día de clases.- termino Dumbledore.

Todos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivas casas cada quien con el discurso de Dumbledore en mente ¿Qué había querido decir Dumbledore con ese discurso? Que no confiemos en nadie…mas que en nuestros verdaderos amigos..son tiempos oscuros bueno eso todos lo sabemos pero tambien habia dicho que nos fijaramos a nuestro alrededor creo que eso solo significaba una cosa…Hogwarts no solo no era Tan seguro, Hogwarts ya no era seguro y eso alarmaria a todos.

-que crees que haya querido decir Dumbledore con eso?-pregunto Ron mirando al techo de la sala comun con desconcierto.

-bueno es obvio- intervino Hermione con su tono de sabiduria que usaba para contestar- Dumbledore quiere que confiemos solo en esas personas con las que hemos conpartido secretos y estamos seguros que nunca los han revelado como somos nosotros 3 asi, aunque no hay que descartar que habia algo oculto en sus palabras-termino Hermione

-Crees que tenga algo que ver con Arabella?-intervino Harry deseando que la respuesta fuera un "no"- digo ella es nueva y Dumbledore dijo algo asi como solo con amigos, eso no excluye a Arabella?

-Espero que no porque enserio me agarra ella es muy linda pero..-dudo Hermione-..cuando la conocí imagine que sus ojos se volvían rojos una decima de segundo y luego su mirada era fria. Me recorrio..como un choque electrico por todo el cuerpo cuando la vi pero después parpadee un par de veces y ella estaba extactamente igual eso fue extraño-dijo Hermione con la mirada perdida en el suelo.

Asi que la Slytherin era estraña?...ojos rojos Harry solo habia visto ojos rojos en una persona pero eso era imposible.

Hermione se despidio y se fue a directo al dormitorio Harry estaba seguro que iba pensando en todo lo que habia ocurrido. Y Harry pensando en Arabella tambien se fue a acostar seguido por Ron que estaba totalmente desconcertado.

-Ron me quieres acompañar mañana a una nueva aventura?-dijo Harry sonriendo pero serio a la vez.

-a una que?...estas loco? Acabamos de llegar y ya nos vamos a meter en problemas!...Pfff…esta bien te acompaño..pero que clase de aventura?-dijo Ron atropellando las palabras.

-espiaremos a Arabella-termino Harry.


	2. La excursión, El encuentro y El corcho

Disclaimer: Yo no soy J. asi que estos personajes no me pertenecen :C

Pd:Dejen Reviews

2.-La excursión, El encuentro y El corcho

La mañana siguiente Harry Y Ron salieron de la sala común de Gryffindor justo a las 12:00 de la noche par ver si había algún Slytherin fuera de su sala común que anduviera rondando por los pasillos y les diera la oportunidad de entrar.

Anduvieron por casi todo el alrededor de las mazmorras sin señal de ningún Slytherin, todo estaba desierto, Harry comenzaba ya a perder esperanzas…si había sido muy tonto venir una noche a probar suerte solo para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin, y que iban a hacer? Otra pregunta paso por la mente de Harry en aquel momento si llegaban a entrar a la sala común de Slytherin ¿Cómo entrarían al dormitorio de chicas?, si llegaban a lograr a entrar al dormitorio de chicas ¿Qué harían? ¿solo mirarían a Arabella dormir?

¿Estaría durmiendo? No se había puesto a pensar todavía en esas preguntas cuando esta ultima se contesto Arabella llegaba desde un pasillo hasta las mazmorras, no iba acompañada estaba sola y llevaba algo en las manos y al parecer ese algo le dio dolor de estomago y cabeza a Harry.

Arabella voltio miro hacia la dirección en que estaban Harry y Ron que por un momento Harry había olvidado que Ron estaba allí..ella empezó acercarse hacia donde estaban, al parecer los había visto Harry aguanto la respiración para no darle con el aire en la cara y se diera cuanta de que estaban ahí, rezo para que Ron estuviera haciendo lo mismo, Arabella levanto una mano la llevo hacia delante Harry y Ron empezaron hacerse hacia atrás, Arabella estiro un poco mas la mano y de un tiron les arranco la capa.

-Aja!-dijo sonriendo-con que estan espiando…los he agarrado infragantes eh?-dijo con sorna

-Ahh..este..si…creo que si..-Harry solto unas risitas de nerviosismo

-Harry Potter-dijo Arabella harry sintio que un escalofrio lo recorrio el cuerpo pero aun asi sintio algo de placer cuando dijo su nombre, harry ya habia olvidado a cho chang nisiquiera se acordaba que existia! Harry se habia olvidado de ella desde que habia visto a Arabella ¿Quién diria que el Gryffindor Harry Potter se enamoraria de una Slytherin?...un momento! pensó:

_Me enamore de una Slytherin? Valla y tratandose de ella no me molesta_

-Este…. si soy yo- dijo harry

-si..ya lo habia supuesto..no es muy difil sabes?-dijo Arabella sonriendo y harry le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿Qué hacen despiertos?

-es lo mismo que quisieramos saber nosotros-dijo Ron valla tambien se habia olvidado de Ron- que haces despierta/

-Un Weasley eh?..conoci a tu hermana hoy Ginny es muy linda tambien al igual que tu amiga la hija de…bueno Hermione- dijo Arabella vacilando y cambio su tono- Oh no! No vallan a pensar que yo soy una loca obsecionada con los sangra limpia no no! Sone algo tonta lose losiento- ahora se disculapaba? ¿Qué hacia una chica como Arabella en Slythering?

-Aun no nos respondes-dijo Ron pero con un tono educado

-no tengo porque..-dijo defendiendose- acabo de llegar y es normal que tome un paseo-Ron dudo pero después dijo:

-ya, si pero a estas horas de la noche? Una alumna nueva querria causar una buena impresión y no se meteria en problemas. Y que es eso que llevas en las manos eh?- dijo Ron pero ahora con un tono mas agresivo

-Ron..-dijo Harry en tono de quien regaña alguien por ser malo con un superior

-A ti que te importa! Lo que yo lleve o traiga o a que horas salga de la cama para conocer el castillo..niño impertinente! Deberias respetarme!...yo soy…Arabella Carrow y jamas oyeme bien jamas! Nadie me ah hablado asi!-dijo Arabella con un tono ofendido con un tono mas alto de lo normal pero sin perder el control.

-lo siento pero es que se me hizo raro….-pero harry lo interrumpio

-Ron mejor ya callate, lo siento Arabella es solo que esta cansado nos vemos mañana en pociones nos toca dos horas-dijo Harry nerviosamente

-muy bien-comenzo Arabella ahora con un tono normal-nos veremos mañana en la clase y en el desayuno esta claro..Hasta luego Harry…adios Ron

-adios- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

Arabella voltio la mano y alcanzaron a ver algo como un corcho de una botella pequeña que se asomaba de la bolsa de la tunica de Arabella donde habia guardado lo que tenia en las manos, ambos se miraron y Arabella vio su flaqueo asi que lo escondio un poco mas dentro de la tunica y comenzo andar hacia la sala comun de Slytherin, ni bien habia entrado Harry y Ron se hecharon a corer hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Entraron y se fueron a dormir.


	3. Envenenamiento

No soy J.K Rowling solo tomo sus magníficos personajes para crear historias que entretenga a los lectores.

El domingo dos días después de que Ron y Harry hubieran hecho su excursión y se hubieran visto con Arabella. Ron, Harry y Hermione iban saliendo de su sala común para irse a reunir con sus demás compañeros en el gran comedor, Harry ya le había contado a Hermione que se habían fugado en medio de la noche y se habían visto con Arabella y sobre el corcho también, Hermione solo dijo "mmmm" y se había alejado de ellos para irse a la biblioteca.

Arabella ahora congeniaba mas con Harry y en las horas que les tocaba estar en clase son los de Slytherin se la pasaban de lo mejor riendo y haciendo bromas hasta tal punto que Snape había tenido que bajarle 5 puntos a cada uno.

-vamos Harry!...-grito ron rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Harry- vamos a llegar tarde y hoy hay pastel de manzana para el postre!

-además recuerda que nos quedamos de ver con Arabella y….

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-un grito horrible de dolor interrumpió a Ron..los tres se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a Pansy Parkinson convulsionándose en el suelo con una botella en las manos, le salía espuma verde por la boca y se le rodaron los ojos a tal punto que se le habían vuelto totalmente blancos, su piel cada vez de iba tornando cada vez mas azul y como era obvio Pansy estaba a punto de morir..todos se quedaron petrificados mirándola y fue Ron quien actuó primero dudo una milésima de segundo al tocarla pero luego la agarro paso su brazo al redor de su cuello y la levanto arrastrándola hacían un lado para luego tomar sus piernas con el otro brazo y salir corriendo hacia la enfermería, Harry y Hermione lo siguieron .

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería la señora Pomfrey pego un grito que pareció oír todo el castillo pues varios alumnos llegaron.

-Pero que le paso!..Recuéstala señor Weasley por favor…por Merlín bendito señorita Granger rápido trae una toalla de haya y usted señor Potter valla y busque a Dumbledore RAPIDO!-dijo Madame Pomfrey con urgencia.

Harry inmediatamente salió corriendo hacia la oficina de Dumbledore llego hasta ella murmuro **"grageas de todos los sabores" **y la oficina se abrió Dumbledore estaba sentado en su despacho leyendo un libro y dijo

-en que puedo ayudarte muchacho

-profesor necesito que venga urgentemente Pansy..Pansy Parkinson..parece …está muy mal..Nose…p..Parece que la envenenaron-dijo Harry como pudo pues tartamudeaba demasiado debido el nerviosismo.

-vamos, vamos no hay tiempo-dijo Dumbledore deprisa mientras se levantaba y salían de la oficina.

En cuanto llegaron Pansy estaba de nuevo a su color original, se había terminado de convulsionar pero todo lo demás estaba igual, Dumbledore empezó hacerle preguntas a Madame Pomfrey

-temperatura?

-normal

-Convulsiones?

-se terminaron hace 1 minuto profesor

-piel?

-se volvió totalmente azul y de un momento a otro volvió a su color normal

-sabe si fue envenenada?

-si lo fue

-tiene la botella, comida, polvo lo que sea con lo que se haya envenenado?

-no..llego sin..

-había una botella aun lado de ella cuando Ron levanto a Pansy- dijo Harry interrumpiendo a la señora Pomfrey

-ve por ella rápido Harry-dijo Dumbledore pensativo

Harry corrió fuera la enfermería y dio vuelta en el pasillo donde había sucedido lo de Pansy y ahí estaba Filch recogiendo la botella

-espere no se la lleve!

-es basura-contesto Filch

-No..no es basura Dumbledore la necesita-dijo Harry rezando para que Filch le diera la botella

- si algo llega a pasar con esa botella iré yo hasta Dumbledore para que te corran!-dijo y le entrego la botella

Harry corrió de nuevo hacia la enfermería Ron y Hermione estaban a un lado de Pansy y a esta ya no le pasaba nada pero estaba desmayada sobre su cama, Harry podía asegurar que estaba viva porque su estomago se movía debido a la débil respiración, Dumbledore hablaba con madame Pomfrey y en cuanto vieron que Harry entro, Dumbledore agarro la botella y la levanto hacia la luz de la ventana y entonces ahí lo pudo ver la botella estaba tapada con un corcho color rojo escarlata era el mismo corcho podía jurarlo.

-Harry te encuentras bien?-pregunto Dumbledore preocupado

-ese..esa..botella..ese..corcho..lo..

-que Harry qué?-dijo Dumbledore alentándolo para que hablara más claro

-..Arabella..ella la otra noche encontramos a Arabella en la noche paseando y…traía ese corcho tapando una botella que Ron y yo no alcanzamos a ver porque la tapaba con la túnica…pero es el mismo..no puede ser…-Harry no lo creía como podía ser Arabella?..Harry cuando por fin había admitido que estaba enamorado de una Slytherin aunque eso lo creyó imposible y ahora era una asesina? Eso no sentía sentido

-Harry, ve por Arabella ahora mismo-dijo Dumbledore muy serio.

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero hay que estudiar jajajaja REVIEWS!(L)


	4. Verdadera identidad

Cuando Harry llego con Arabella a la enfermeria Dumbledore la paralizo con un rapido movimiento de su varita y la obligo a beber un verita serum que traia en su bolsillo y le comenzo a preguntar todo sobre el veneno en efecto Arabella habia traido la botella del veneno y ella se lo había planeado todo para hacérselo llegar a Harry cosa que salio mal. Hasta que al final Dumbledore hizo su última pregunta: 

-Quien eres?...-pregunto como si el ya lo supiera 

-Tu sabes quien soy- la voz de Arabella sonaba fría y vacía

-Quiero estar seguro

-Voldemort

En cuando dijo el nombre Voldemort rompió el hechizo de Dumbledore y saco su varita empezaron una lucha siniestra, era la primera vez que Harry veía luchar a Dumbledore tan empedernidamente era algo increíble hechizos salían de sus varitas a diestra y siniestra. Todo lo que tocaba algun hechizo explotaba en mil pedazos, se hacia polvo, se prendia en fuego, volaba por los aires y salia por una ventana o desaparecia. La señora Pomfrey saco a Harry de la enfermería y ya no dejo que entrara lo mando a la torre de Gryffindor.

Mientras iba corriendo vio a la profesora Mcgonagall a toda prisa hacia la enfermeria y ya no supo mas.

Habian vencido a Voldemort pero logro huir del castillo

Y nadie supo mas.


End file.
